Sploder Crossover Theory...
I believe that all Sploder series take place in the same universe. I am not counting obvious crossovers like CPX and fighting games like SSBX and Sploder Smash Brothers. Some Sploder games that don't seem like crossovers really are. The Theory Hmmm....lets think of a good game to start with...I know! Skyward. Even though it hasnt been released yet, I still may be able to find some stuff. In the first level, Polvo makes a cameo appearance by Matthew's house. In Skyward's second level, there are snowmen that look like Schnee and an enemy from Water Sea Wars. So...maybe Schnee is part of an entire race of snowmen, and they all live in Snowy Spoundrum. Maybe all of Snowfall and the second level of Skyward take place in Snowy Spoundrum. But that isn't it for the Skyward stuff. In the third level, you can see a Muha Kid from Petit's Adventure and Bob from Cube Fighters. Maybe according to the creepypasta, the Muha Kid might just be Petit. Lets move on to Petit stuff. In Petit Lost Again, Desert Wolf, Tigzon,and Iguaba appear. And also The Mjduniverse Series is tied in, too. According to the page, Skyward, a new character called Professor Dunce is going to be in the series. Professor Dunce originated as a The Mjduniverse Series character, and he is Zack's stupid teacher, but he gets fired. According to his description on the page, he is Matthew's stupid teacher. So Zack is apparently Matthew's classmate. But there is more crossovers involving the Mjduniverse series. The really old games in The Mjduniverse Series feature Joe as the main character. So WKS has now been covered. But there is a character in The Mjduniverse Series called Citten, who has only appeared in a couple games. Citten looks a lot like Jessica from Catlorful. So maybe Citten and Jessica are related, but Jessica returned color to the world after it went black and white, and Citten became evil. But also, some of the May the Poostudios Killer games (which are unofficial) could be considered crossovers, since Petit, Desert Wolf, Kit Kat,and Zack have appeared in them. So it would be logical if Desert Wolf faced off against Vometronz in his next game or if Matthew and Alex teamed up with Red and Blue. Desert Wolf 3 (thought it isn't released yet) contains an easter egg/ secret world where he's in Petit's world, further connecting the tie between the Petit series and Desert Wolf series. In Desert Wolf 3, Alex and Petit both make cameo appearances, also on wanted posters in World 2 you see Jam from Stick-Jam and Kit-Kat from Kit-Kat the Warrior. Also in Tigzon, you can find easter egg crates that you can break. Once you do you could end up finding Sonic, Mario, or a Puffie. This is the first connection with a real game franchise. Also Religious2 announced a new movie/game called the Joe, Mike, and Nick story, connecting the Nerdy Nick, Why Kid's Shouldn't, and Blind Guy series together. Also Nerdy Nick had a crossover with Alex Ways. In Skyward you can find a Goron and a Chomper from Sonic, connecting their worlds. Even further connecting Sploder Series with real games is May the Poostudios Killer and the Yeego Series. MtPK features various Pokemon characters and the Yeego series has both Sploder characters,and real video game characters,such as Ness,Pac-Man,Fox McCloud,and Link and Sonic appear,even further connecting the Sonic and Zelda series. In Skyward Revelations, Jessica makes a cameo appearance in the first level. Also, in that level, there is a school-like area, and characters from The Mjduniverse Series can be seen. In the second level, a drone thing from Lectred Z appears. So we've covered Skyward, Polvo, Cube Fighters, Petit, WSW, Snowfall, The Johnny Family, WKS, Catlorful, Desert Wolf, Tigzon, Nerdy Nick, Blind Guy,Alex Ways,MtPK,and Kit Kat.